Battle of London
: "There you have it, folks. Conclusive proof that Spider-Man was responsible for the brutal murder of Mysterio, an interdimensional warrior who gave his life to protect our planet and who will go down in history as the greatest superhero of all time!" : ― J. Jonah Jameson The Battle of London was the final confrontation between Spider-Man and Mysterio, and the final Elemental Attack. This conflict signified the appearance of the Elemental Fusion, an amalgamation of the four Elementals, representing the elements of Air, Earth, Fire, and Water. Fresh from escaping prison confinement in the Netherlands, Spider-Man arrived and managed to destroy the Elemental illusion terrorising London. From then on, Spider-Man battled Mysterio's swarm of Stark Industries Combat Drones, before confronting him in the Tower Bridge. After Mysterio accidentally got caught in the crossfire of one of his attack drones, Spider-Man reclaimed the E.D.I.T.H. glasses Mysterio had in his possession to call off the attack, saving the city. Background After Spider-Man discovered Quentin Beck's deception to make 'Mysterio' a great hero by staging crises, he tried to warn Nick Fury in Berlin. However, Beck intercepted him and tricked him into revealing who else could know his secret. Beck used illusions to chip away at Parker, tripping him into the path of a train. Believing Parker to be dead, Beck went on his way to London to stage an Elemental attack to cover his killing Parker's friends. Meanwhile, Parker survived the train collision, and after waking up in the Netherlands, he called Happy Hogan for aid. Hogan arrived with the Stark Industries Private Jet, and provided first aid. Knowing that Beck planned to cover his tracks by killing his classmates, Hogan gave Parker a passionate speech and access to the Suit Synthesizer to make a new suit. While Hogan found Parker's friends by way of Flash Thompson's live stream, Parker planned on how to defeat Beck as he built his new suit. Battle of London Quentin Beck deployed his team to intercept and trap Parker's class on Tower Bridge, and began his illusion of the Tempest Elemental over them. Beck tried to tell a narrative of what the monster is and how it might have came to be, but 'Nick Fury' and 'Maria Hill' didn't buy it. En route, Happy Hogan relayed a covert message to 'Fury' while also locating Parker's friends. As the illusion began, the class evacuated the bus and witnessed Mysterio fighting the monster. Michelle Jones and Ned Leeds, realising Beck could be aware they knew the truth, branch off from the group to find cover and remove casualties. However, Flash Thompson and Betty Brant soon followed. Arriving in London, Spider-Man dive bombed from the jet in his new suit, gliding his way into the illusion. There, he created a linkage of taser webbing which shorted out the drones, destroying the illusion. Examining through a drone's live feed, an enraged Beck contemplated how to spin the situation. He cuts the illusion and has the drone fleet attack Spider-Man on Tower Bridge. With his upgraded suit, Spider-Man handled the drones and confined them to the bridge, but their density around Beck provided him with impeccable defence, forcing Parker to fight the whole swarm until an opening could form. As Fury watched on from the office, a cloaked drone Beck had readied to kill them revealed itself, while a ready Hill already on the roof had fired a rocket launcher to destroy it. Their suspicions of Beck's deceptions were officially confirmed. While running away, Jones, Leeds, Thompson, and Brant encountered Hogan, who landed the jet to attempt to rescue them. However, the drones destroyed the jet, forcing them to make their way to the vault of the Royal Crown Jewels. Having narrowly escaped, they locked themselves in the vault, but the drones slowly began cutting through the doors. As they awaited the drone invasion, each confessed a regret in life: Leeds regretted wasting so much time on video games, Brant regretted not using her fake ID after the Blip since she is "technically" twenty-one, Jones confessed her over-honesty was to cover her awkwardness, and Thompson confessed to not even liking his own livestream. Hogan, however, reminded Thompson that his streams allowed Spider-Man to find and save them, giving Thompson joy to know his favourite hero follows him. As the last of them, Hogan confesses to being in love with "Spider-Man's aunt" to which they all turn to him with intrigue, as he thought they were openly sharing. Following a prolonged skirmish with the drone fleet, Spider-Man ran out of web fluid and grew fatigued. But upon sighting a downed drone, Spider-man threw a toy at its sonic cannon, which projected the toy into the air and the drones overhead attacked it. Based on this, Spider-Man then devised a plan: by using the stripped off sonic cannon, paired with the broken off sign to Tower Bridge, Spider-Man broke through the drone fleet by having them destroyed from shooting the sonic cannon, which broke a hole in the defences large enough to make it to Beck. Spider-Man apprehended Beck, and broke his interface dome helmet which disengaged the remaining drones. This occurred just in time, as the drones piercing the Vault deactivate upon reaching Hogan and Parker's friends. Atop Tower Bridge's upper walkway, Parker has Beck in his hands until Beck calls on E.D.I.T.H. to summon drones to attack Parker. As he narrowly dodges the drones, Parker ends up at the opposite end of the walkway from Beck, who taunts the young hero to take the glasses from him. Beck activates the illusion projectors which create a virtual void of darkness. Parker, however, calms himself, closes his eyes, and relies on his hyper-awareness ability; adopting the "Peter Tingle" moniker May gave it. Parker rushed into the walkway blind, but fully aware of the drones hidden by illusion holograms and proceeded to destroy them, ending the darkness illusion and closing the distance between him and Beck. However, in raging desperation, Beck commanded E.D.I.T.H. to order his orbiting defence drones to fire on Parker, which failed as the young hero used one drone as a shield to break another drone, and the second to last drone to fall misfired and hit Beck in the abdomen. Once Parker destroyed the last drone in the walkway, he stood over Beck and heard his motivations. But as Beck gestured the glasses to Parker, his "Peter Tingle" warned him of the real Beck cloaked beside him with a gun to his head, and counters immediately. Beck's shot missed Parker's head and broke the window adjacent to him. As Beck dropped to the floor, Parker took the glasses to force a recall command execution. Upon the exodus of the drone fleet, Beck gasped his last words to Parker of how everyone will believe anything. With Beck seemingly dead, Parker asks to confirm if Beck is truly dead, with E.D.I.T.H. confirming there are no illusions in play. Parker then exits Tower Bridge. Aftermath In the Royal Crown Jewels vault, as the remaining drones were vacating, Michelle Jones left the others and raced to Tower Bridge. There she found a limping Spider-Man walking down the lane, and the two embrace each other out of relief the other is alive. Jones showed the glass Dalia Hogan gave her per Parker's request, and Parker is saddened to see his gift broken, going into detail his plan to tell her how he feels, to which Jones kissed him awkwardly. The two then admit their mutual attraction, and kiss two more times. Jones then departed to return with the group and provide Parker an alibi, and to prove she is well also. Parker then left to get a change of clothing. Meanwhile, Happy Hogan is met by Nick Fury and Maria Hill with the former being thankful Beck was stopped. A curious Hogan asked Fury if he ever had doubts, with him stating he never trusted Beck. However, Hill pointed out he actually bought Beck's deception easily. Wanting a debrief, Fury ordered from Hogan to know Parker's location, with the old friend not willing to divulge that detail as he wanted Parker to enjoy what remained of his vacation. An amused Fury accepted that, but demanded a report on the Battle from both of them soon or consequences would be had. Even reminding Hogan not to ghost him like Parker did at the beginning of the trip. Upon returning to New York City, Jones and Parker are seen holding hands to signify their new relationship, with Betty Brant commenting on how cute they look. Seeing Ned Leeds and Brant, Parker inquired if a double date might be possible, but the two of them revealed they broke up mutually on the flight home. Leeds' reasoning confounded Parker, who then asked Jones if anyone else could know he is Spider-Man, but Jones affirmed nobody cared about him enough to notice aside from her. Feeling secure in that fact, Parker exits the airport to find May getting a ticket for parking to pick him up. Public Exposure At his apartment, Spider-Man had a brief talk with his Aunt May and Happy Hogan asking about their relationship. As they went from honest answer to awkward explaining, Parker departed as Spider-Man to meet Michelle Jones for their first official date. Following Parker giving her a web-slinging ride to the corner of Madison Square Garden, they concluded their date for the day and Parker perched on a light post to zip away. However, he instead turned his attention to New York One news anchor Pat Kiernan on a billboard television, who announced leaked footage of the Battle of London found online from the controversial TheDailyBugle.net. The television screen aired the footage, which Parker identified as doctored: a panicked Beck claimed how Spider-Man wanted to be "the next Iron Man" and to do so, commanded a drone army to cause the attack at Tower Bridge to "save the day" and be the hero - Beck's whole motive. J. Jonah Jameson called Spider-Man a menace and demanded his arrest, with the segment ending on Beck calling out Spider-Man's real name as Peter Parker, with his school picture to show as well. Parker shouted in horrified disbelief, as Jones watched on in concern for Parker, who Beck had just made a public enemy. Secret Mission As Fury and Hill are driving in Berlin, both of them morphed into their true selves of Talos and Soren, with the latter urging the former to call the real Nick Fury for a report. Talos was hesitant given that he while completed handing off the glasses and protecting Earth, he failed to protect Parker with Beck revealing his identity and was exceedingly fooled. As Talos goes on about how intricate Beck's deception was and how was he to know, Soren's final insistence yielded his compliance, in which Talos called the real Fury, and gave a stuttered mission report over a phone call, trying to spin the news as positive but still conveying the message for the need for Fury's official return. On the Skrull ship, Fury sees Talos' message and cuts it short, knowing full well what he meant. He stood up from a relaxing beach hologram to walk onto an open area docking bay. Taking his time to stretch, Fury called out for the Skrulls around him to get back to work, and asked for his shoes. Category:Events